1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device which has a space adjusting unit to adjust a space between an upper grill unit and a lower grill unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the aforesaid co-pending application of the inventor, a grill device is disclosed to include a lower grill unit having a rear side and a lower cooking member, and a U-shaped frame that is pivoted to the rear side of the lower grill unit and that is movable relative thereto between a closed position, where the U-shaped frame is superposed on a periphery of the lower grill unit, and a position of use, where the U-shaped frame is at an angle relative to the lower grill unit. The U-shaped frame has two parallel lateral arms defining therebetween a receiving space. A horizontal upper grill unit is disposed in the receiving space, and is pivoted to the lateral arms of the U-shaped frame via two pivots so as to be turnable relative to the U-shaped frame. The upper grill unit has an upper cooking member which is electrically coupled to the lower cooking member of the lower grill unit, and cooperates with the lower grill unit to confine a cooking space therebetween. The upper grill unit includes a rectangular grill housing within which the upper cooking member is fixed and which has two lateral walls disposed inboard to and extending parallel to the lateral arms of the U-shaped frame, and two pivot holes which are respectively formed through the lateral walls and which permit extension of the pivots therethrough and a parallel relation between the upper and lower grill units when the U-shaped frame is disposed at the position of use.
The object of this invention is to provide a grill device that has a space adjusting unit to adjust a space between an upper grill unit and a lower grill unit.
Accordingly, a grill device of the present invention includes a horizontal lower grill unit, a U-shaped frame, a pair of first pivots, a horizontal upper grill unit, and a space adjusting unit. The lower grill unit has a rear side and is provided with a lower cooking member. The frame is pivoted to the rear side of the lower grill unit about a pivot axis such that the frame is turnable about the pivot axis toward and away from the lower grill unit. The frame has two parallel lateral arms defining therebetween a receiving space. The upper grill unit is disposed in the receiving space, and is pivoted to the lateral arms of the frame via the first pivots, which extend in a direction parallel to the pivot axis, so as to be turnable relative to the frame. The upper grill unit has an upper cooking member that cooperates with the lower cooking member to define a cooking space therebetween. The space adjusting unit includes second, third and fourth pivots, and pivotally connected first and second links. The first link is pivoted to the upper grill unit via the second pivot, which is disposed frontwardly of and which extends in a direction parallel to the first pivots. The second link is pivoted to the first link and one of the lateral arms via the third and fourth pivots, respectively, which extend in directions parallel to the first pivots. A positioning member is provided for positioning the lateral arms of the frame relative to the lower grill unit at an acute angle, thereby spacing the upper cooking member apart from the lower cooking member.